Land surveying has been around for centuries and although many new improvements in satellite and GPS technologies have made the task much easier and accurate, there is still a need for land based surveying. This method still relies on lining up with a reference point, also known as a target. The problem with conventional targets is that they are flat and that their range is rather limited because they cannot reflect back enough light for the measuring instrument to get a proper reading.